I Love You Haruhi
by aladybug19
Summary: Haruhi has to decide which of the Host Club members will win her heart. My first story, plz be nice with your comments and tell me what to improve
1. Chapter 1

"**I love you Haruhi"**

Haruhi was about to leave the Host club for the day when she heard Hikaru shouting, "Wait, Haruhi, wait." Hikaru came running up to Haruhi at full speed, almost knocking into her. "Haruhi, you forgot your bow, for your book. Here." Hikaru handed the book to Haruhi and smiled. "Is it a good book?"

"Huh?" asked Haruhi as if she hadn't been listening. "Oh yeah, it's really interesting."

"Oh, that's good." Hikaru said, he wasn't really interested but it was a good chance to stare into her eyes. Haruhi's eyes were beautiful, full of caring and sensitivity.

"I better get going." Haruhi said, she didn't really want to go, but if she didn't leave, she wouldn't know what to say. So she did.

As Haruhi stepped out the door, Hikaru was left standing there watching her walk and fantasizing those thoughts that all guys fantasize about. But this time, it wasn't about her body; it was about her smile and her eyes and her caring nature that had first interested Hikaru. Kaoru snuck up behind Hikaru and yelled, "BOO!" Hikaru leaped almost two feet in the air.

"Hikaru, what were you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, I was giving her back her book," Hikaru's voice was trembling as he hid his feelings from his brother.

"So, how do you feel about Haruhi, Hikaru? Are you falling in love?" Kaoru said in a flat voice.

"What are you talking about, I don't like Haruhi." Hikaru said, slightly blushing

_What is Hikaru fooling himself; he knows that he likes her. Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels? If I were him, I would have at least told me, his twin brother. Why does he feel that he has to hide things from me? It's not like I would scold him for liking her. Maybe Tamaki would hurt him, but not me._ Kaoru thought to himself.

As Haruhi walked home, she began to think: _Why was I so nervous around Hikaru? I don't like him. But when I was talking to him, it felt like my heart was in my throat. I've got to think about it more; maybe I should talk to dad about it._

Mean while, Tamaki was on the grounds outside of the school playing a game with Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. "Mori, catch!" Tamaki shouted to Mori as he threw a Frisbee to Mori.

"Kyoya, do you think that Tamaki will ever realize his feelings for Haruhi?" Hunny said in his innocent voice to Kyoya.

"Tamaki may be stupid, but he will find out what he's really looking for whether it is Haruhi or someone else." Kyoya said in his usual plain voice, but a small sign of affection showed up on his face as if he himself had feelings for Haruhi.

Hikaru was sitting in his room as a feeling of doubt came upon him. "What if I do like Haruhi?"

When Haruhi got home, her dad was already there and asked her if anything interesting had happened at school. Haruhi was reluctant to answer but finally lied, "Nothing happened. I just went to my classes and then came home."

"OK, was it a good day?" Haruhi's father asked.

"Yeah, it was good," said Haruhi. "I'm gonna go to my room and finish my homework. I've got a lot of it today."

The next day, Haruhi walked to school early so that she could get out of her house before her dad could ask her more questions. When she reached the third music room where the Host club met, she saw that Hikaru was already there sitting on a windowsill talking to himself. "I just can't make up my mind, do I like her or don't I? Her eyes are so beautiful and she's so calm and knows just what to say for everything. I just feel like I'm flying when I'm talking to her. I can't describe it…"

"Hikaru, am I interrupting something?" Haruhi said quietly.

"OH, no, no, you're not interrupting anything. I was just talking to myself. Have you been there the entire time?" Hikaru asked in a shy voice that already knew that she knew.

"Long enough," Haruhi answered.

"So you know that I like you," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I know. And I think that it's really sweet that you like me. If you want, we can take it slow and just be friends for a while. Then, if you're ready, I'd love to go out someday."

Hikaru answered in a calm voice, "Thanks. I love you Haruhi."


	2. Chapter 2

"**I Love You Haruhi"** Part 2

After Hikaru and Haruhi had come out about their feelings with each other, they had to decide whether to tell the rest of the host club. It was a difficult decision because everyone knew that Tamaki had feelings about Haruhi. Plus, if they did tell everyone, it would affect their relationship as hosts. It would be awkward to have everyone butting in on their business. It was bad enough that none of the clients knew that Haruhi was a girl and Hikaru and Haruhi would be all mushy and lovey-dovey.

The rest of the host club was just arriving. Tamaki of course was curious as to why Hikaru and Haruhi were there so early and what they had done. Tamaki and his protectiveness, he always needs to know what people do together. "What were you guys doing here so early?" Tamaki naively asked.

"Nothing we just got here at the same time, I was going to finish some homework from yesterday and Haruhi was probably here to study, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I have a ton o stuff to get through before my first class today," Haruhi said almost blushing.

"Oh, ok. So do you need help with anything Haruhi? I can help you with anything. PLEASE LET ME HELP!" Tamaki said in a shrill almost girly voice. He was always extra ready to help Haruhi with anything she needed.

"No, no I'm fine. Really, I can handle it." Haruhi answered. She was nervous that if Tamaki actually helped her, he would pick up on some small detail that would make him ask all sorts of questions. That would eventually lead to Hikaru and herself. If it did, she wouldn't be able to hide that from Tamaki, he's like a blood hound when it comes to Haruhi.

"So, you just happened to come here at the same time today?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah we did," said Hikaru in an almost irritated voice. "What else would we be doing?"

Hikaru stormed out of the room to the hall and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Haruhi ran out after him not caring that everyone else was doing. "Hikaru, what's the matter?" Haruhi asked.

"It's just that, I think Kaoru knows how I feel about you. And if he does, then he'll try to get me to say something about it," Hikaru said.

"Does it matter what he knows or doesn't know? It's not like we can keep it a secret for long. Something's bound to happen that'll make one of us have to tell. It always does. What if they see us on a date or hear us talking about it. Something always happens." Haruhi said trying to be reassuring.

"I guess you're right. Then maybe we should just tell them about us; maybe after our first date. How does that sound to you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So when do you want to go out?" Haruhi answered.

"How about tomorrow at twelve? I can pick you up if you like." Hikaru suggested.

"Tomorrow is Saturday right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Hikaru replied not 100 sure of himself.

"That works for me. But what should I tell my dad? He would be to enthusiastic about me dating." Haruhi asked.

"Just tell him that you're going to the school library to study or finish a good book that you're reading or something like that." Hikaru said as though he had lied to his parents often.

"Okay. So Saturday at twelve it is. I'll be waiting outside my house for you to pick me up. Do you think that your mom will ask you where your going?" Haruhi replied.

"She probably won't even be home. She has a lot of things she has to keep an eye on for the business to keep being successful." Hikaru said plainly as if his mother was hardly around for anything.

"I gotta go, ok Hikaru?" Haruhi said rushing off to her first period class. "Bye."

"Bye." Hikaru yelled waving to Haruhi as she ran to her class.

The next day, Haruhi woke up especially early so that she could get ready for the big event. She took a nice long shower and washed her hair at least three times to make sure that it smelled extra pretty. Then she picked out the cutest outfit she could find. It was a pink skirt that came up to her knees, a short sleeve shirt with cherry blossoms covering the front, flip-flops, and a nice sun hat that had a champagne colored ribbon wrapped around it.

"Haruhi, you look nice. Are you doing something special together?" Haruhi's father asked, eyeing how his daughter looked.

"No, I'm just going to the school library to finish up some homework with a partner," Haruhi said nervously.

"Oh, ok. Have a good time," Haruhi's father said.

"Bye dad," Haruhi yelled as she ran out the door.

"Bye Haruhi," her father replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"**I Love You Haruhi"** PART 3

Just as Haruhi ran outside, Hikaru and his car pulled up to the sidewalk. "Get in Haruhi," Hikaru said to Haruhi.

Haruhi jumped in the car and they were off. After they reached the town, Haruhi asked Hikaru, "Do you want to go see a movie or just walk around?"

"Let's just walk around. Maybe we could get some ice cream," Hikaru suggested.

"That sounds great. I know a little ice cream shop down the street. We can go there," Haruhi suggested.

"That would be great," Hikaru answered

As Hikaru and Haruhi walked hand-in-hand down the street, something went horrible wrong; Haruhi saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. Her heart sank. What would they have to say to make all of them think that they weren't dating?

"Hikaru, hurry up and hide. Everyone is here, down the street," Haruhi whispered to Hikaru who hadn't noticed the approaching threat.

Confused, Hikaru asked, "What? Why are we hiding?"

"Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya are just over there. If they see us, what would we say, 'Oh, we were just studying', that wouldn't work," Haruhi explained.

"What if we just go see a movie? They wouldn't come here to see a movie," Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, let's try that. It's the best idea that I can think of," Haruhi agreed.

Hikaru and Haruhi walked quietly into the movie theater and bought two tickets to a movie they were both waiting to see. After buying the tickets, Hikaru got Haruhi a box of popcorn and a diet soda. Then they found their seats and sat down.

Soon after they sat down, the movie started. In Haruhi's opinion, it was a scary movie, so she had to cling to Hikaru for almost the entire time. Hikaru was enjoying every moment of it.

As the movie came to an end, Hikaru and Haruhi got up and left. As they exited the movie theater, they were relieved to find that their friends had left. Thanks to their friends leaving, Hikaru and Haruhi decide to go for ice cream as they had planed to do before they were interrupted.

"What flavor do you want Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I want… strawberry with rainbow sprinkles," Haruhi responded.

"OK, we'll have one strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles and one chocolate cone with chocolate sprinkles please," Hikaru asked the ice cream shop owner.

After getting their ice cream, Hikaru and Haruhi walked to a park bench where they licked their tasty treats until it was all gone. After that, Hikaru and Haruhi went their separate ways. Their date was over. According to Haruhi, the date was fun and successful. Hikaru thought that it was fun but awkward at the same time. On Monday, Hikaru was at school an entire half an hour early. He was nervous about the date. He didn't know what Haruhi thought about it and he was anxious to find out. As Haruhi entered the room, Hikaru was shy to ask her how she felt about the date but he did it anyway.

"Hey Haruhi, what did you think about our date yesterday? Was it ok?" Hikaru asked.

"It was fun," Haruhi answered. "Why?"

"I was just nervous that you didn't have a good time," Hikaru replied.

"Haruhi, are you in here?" said a familiar voice. It was Tamaki. He was there because his inner mind theater had fantasized Haruhi and him alone in the music room. They would be talking and Haruhi would be in a cute little outfit. Then, she would fall into his. That's all he could think of thanks to his small brain.

"Yeah Tamaki," Haruhi answered.

"OH, Haruhi, I was just wondering…what's Hikaru doing here?" Tamaki asked, excited at first but then confused.

"I was just here early cause I needed to ask Haruhi something," Hikaru answered.

"What did you need to ask Haruhi that you couldn't ask her in front of everyone else?" Tamaki asked interrogation style.

"Nothing, everything's been figured out," Hikaru replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I Love You Haruhi"** PART 4

That day after classes, the host club met and Tamaki, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny all noticed that Hikaru and Haruhi were acting different. Hunny was the first to go up to Hikaru and ask in his cute, childish voice, "Are you guys feeling ok? You're acting pretty strange."

"Yeah, why?" Hikaru answered.

"It's just that we all noticed that you guys weren't focused on the customers. You just look like you're both thinking of something else," Hunny explained.

"I'm focused," Hikaru said.

"Ok," Hunny said rolling his eyes.

After talking to Hikaru, Hunny went over to talk to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, are you feeling ok?" he asked as Haruhi almost missed the teacup while trying to pour some tea.

"What, oh sorry Hunny, I didn't see you," said Haruhi in a daze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Hunny lied.

"Something's wrong with Haruhi and Hikaru!" Hunny yelled as the guests began to stare.

"Calm down Hunny," Kyoya said in his flat reassuring voice. "I think I have an idea why those two are so distracted. I have some photos of them in town on Saturday."

After Kyoya shows the pictures, "OH SO CUTE! My daughter can't be seen in such a cute outfit with that devil." exclaimed Tamaki trying to see the pictures more closely. "Let me see!"

"No," Kyoya said bluntly.

After the host club ended, everyone but Hikaru and Haruhi met up outside in the school garden to discuss the pictures. "What do you think they were doing?" Hunny asked naively.

"Isn't it obvious? They were on a date," Kaoru said as though it was common knowledge.

"AHH, NO, THEY CAN'T BE DATING!" Tamaki shouted.

The entire host club was puzzled. How could Haruhi and Hikaru be dating without anyone knowing. Kyoya was, just a little bit, disappointed and jealous. Tamaki was just furious; how could his little Haruhi be dating someone other than him. Mori had his usual blank face. Hunny was excited and bouncing all over the room shouting "They're so cute together!" Kaoru was troubled. Why didn't his own twin feel comfortable enough to tell him that they were dating?

After Hikaru and Kaoru arrived at their house, Kaoru asked Hikaru, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Haruhi were dating?"

"What?" Hikaru asked surprised by the question.

"I know that you and Haruhi are dating, the entire host club knows," Kaoru said revealing the secret.

"How do you guys know?" Hikaru asked, stunned that they knew.

"You know Kyoya. He's got guys watching everyone. He has pictures of you and Haruhi on Saturday," Kaoru said plainly.

"I've gotta call Haruhi," Hikaru said quickly as if he was confused on which way to go to find a phone.

Hikaru ran down the hall way and found a phone. After dialing Haruhi's home phone number and getting a busy sound, he called her cell phone. "Haruhi, I need to talk to you; it's really important," Hikaru paused,"Everyone knows about us. Kyoya has pictures of us on Saturday."

"What?" Haruhi said shocked at the news she had just heard. "How did he get pictures?"

"You know Kyoya, he's got 'people' all over the place," Hikaru said as if Haruhi should be used to this by now. "What should we do?"

"We should probably tell them why we didn't tell them in the first place," Haruhi said, almost sounding guilty that they hadn't told their friends about their relationship.

"Yeah, we'll talk to them tomorrow. Sound good to you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, sounds fine," Haruhi said in a monotone voice.

The next morning, Haruhi and Hikaru met at school early so that they could decide how to tell their friends. In the end, they decided to just skip to the point and tell them that the reason they didn't say anything was that they weren't sure how to say it. That and they weren't sure if they were going to become anything, they were in a sort of trail phase.

As the rest of the host club came into the room, Haruhi and Hikaru were waiting for them.

"Haruhi," Hunny said, trailing off had the end because he had remembered the reason why everyone was up tight.

"Why didn't you tell me Haruhi?" Tamaki said disappointed.

"Why do you have to make me feel so bad Tamaki? All I did was go out with Hikaru. It's not like you were going to ask me anytime soon. I can't wait around for you guys to ask me. Hikaru asked me and since none of you have said anything to me, I decided to go for it," Haruhi said, cracking in front of everyone.

Tamaki and the others looked surprised. The sweet and quiet girl they thought they knew was yelling at them. "I didn't know," Kyoya said, "I would never have guessed."

"We're sorry Haruhi," Hunny said remorsefully, "We didn't know how you felt. You never told us anything. If any of us had asked you and you said 'no', our relationship with you would never be the same."

"I just can't take it anymore. If you had asked me and I said no, I wouldn't like you or dislike you anymore or less," Haruhi said in a frustrated voice.

"I think now that we all know how each other feels, we can get along better," said Kyoya in a calming voice.

"Yeah," said Kaoru in a resentful voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"**I Love You Haruhi"** PART 5

That day, Haruhi went home and called Hikaru. "Hikaru, I think that we shouldn't go out for a while. Everyone seems to be really stressed out because of us," Haruhi suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Hikaru agreed.

The next day, everyone was quiet. Even Hunny was quiet; he was scared to say anything.

A few days later, Haruhi was out in the hallway on her way home when she heard a familiar voice; it was Kyoya. "Haruhi?" he said. "I was just wondering what you were doing this Friday night."

"Nothing important. Why?" Haruhi replied.

"I just thought that you might want to go out to dinner with me." Kyoya answered.

"Oh, that sounds good. Will you pick me up?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven thirty," Kyoya said, almost sounding nervous.

"Ok, see you Friday at seven thirty then," Haruhi said.

The week went by and everyone was silent. Friday arrived before Haruhi noticed. After classes on Friday, Haruhi went home to get ready. She did the same thing that she had done to get ready for her date with Hikaru. She took a long shower and calmed herself down as the warm water drops trickled down her body. As she climbed out of the shower, she heard her father calling, "Haruhi? What did you say you were doing tonight?"

"I'm going to a friend's house for dinner," Haruhi replied.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to know," her father said.

Haruhi wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room. She went to dresser and picked out a pretty outfit. She picked out a simple periwinkle blue dress with a darker blue sash. Haruhi put her make-up on and brushed her hair. Suddenly, Haruhi heard the doorbell. She grabbed her sparkly baby blue purse and rushed to the door. Kyoya was there waiting for her. He offered her his arm and she accepted. Kyoya escorted Haruhi to the town car waiting at the curb. He opened the door for her and she got in. Kyoya shut the door and walked to the other side of the car where he opened the door and got in.

During the drive to Kyoya's house, both of them were quiet. Haruhi was quiet because that's just the way she is. Kyoya was quiet more because he was nervous.

They reached Kyoya's house and walked in the huge doors. Kyoya led Haruhi to a dinning room where a mass of food was laid out on a long table. The chandelier above was dazzling and sparkled with the light from the dancing sun that was taking its last bows on the horizon. Haruhi was amazed at how beautiful everything looked.

"Your seat is right over here Haruhi," Kyoya said. He was beginning to regain his confidence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Everything just looks so amazing," Haruhi replied.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat down. As they ate, the room was silent except for the clanging on the plates as they cut their food. Kyoya would stare at Haruhi until she would look up and see him, then he would quickly turn back to his food. After they finished their dinner, Kyoya brought Haruhi up to his room.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" Haruhi asked, puzzled. "I think that you're a great person, and that your really smart."

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to know."

After a moment of silence, Kyoya leaned into Haruhi and gentle kissed her. Haruhi was surprised that he had kissed but even more surprised that she liked it. She kissed him back and it was beautiful. It was a passionate kiss that meant a lot. The moonlight was shining through the enormous windows and the room was silent. Kyoya gently maneuvered Haruhi to the bed where he laid her down. Before Haruhi knew it, he was on top of her. "Kyoya wait," Haruhi whispered. "I don't think that I'm ready for something like this."

"I understand," Kyoya said, coming to his senses about what he was going to do. "I'm sorry that I came on to you like that."

"Can you just kiss me again?" Haruhi asked, wanting more.

Kyoya didn't have to say anything, he kissed her again. Haruhi became weak in the knees and Kyoya had to catch her. He laid her on the bed because she was obviously tired. Kyoya walked over to the couch at the other end of the room and sat there watching her sleep. After a while, he started to feel chilly so he quietly climbed into bed with her, keeping his distance so that she wouldn't wake up and think the worst.

The next morning, Haruhi woke up and was startled when she rolled over and found Kyoya there. Haruhi was confused, the night before was a blur except for that wonderful kiss. She couldn't even remember what she had for dinner. What happened last night? What was she going to tell her dad? All of this rushed through her head before she realized that Kyoya had woken up.

"What happened?" she asked him, wanting some answers.

"Nothing, we kissed, that's all," Kyoya said assuring her that they hadn't gone _that_ far.

"Oh, ok. What time is it?" Haruhi asked

"It's about nine o'clock, why?" Kyoya replied.

"It's just that my dad's gonna be worried about me," she answered.

"Oh, don't worry about your dad. He came by last night to pick you up and a maid told him you were going to sleep over," Kyoya said.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have told him," Haruhi said, feeling relieved. "I should probably get cleaned up and go home."

"I'll drive you back if you want," Kyoya suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks," Haruhi said, thanking him.

After Haruhi got herself washed up, Kyoya guided her to the front door where a town car was waiting for them. Kyoya opened the door for Haruhi and then walked to the other side of the car where he got in. During the long car ride, Kyoya and Haruhi were quiet. As they pulled up to Haruhi's house, her dad was outside waiting for her. The car came to a halt and Haruhi climbed out. She walked to the door and then turned back. Kyoya opened his window and yelled, "See you on Monday Haruhi." She waved back and then stepped into her house. The first thing she heard was her father asking, "So, how was it?"

"It was good. Dinner was great," Haruhi answered, nervous that her father had an idea of what happened.

"That's good," her dad answered, clueless as to what happened.

Haruhi walked to her room and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"**I Love You Haruhi"** PART 6

Monday came quick for Haruhi because after Friday night, she didn't do anything special in between. She walked into the music room on Monday morning and found everyone standing around. She acted as if nothing happened. Fortunately, Kyoya had kept his mouth shut about Friday. Haruhi called Kyoya, "Kyoya, can you come over here for a second?"

Kyoya walked over to where Haruhi was standing. Haruhi looked around; making sure that nobody was around. "Thank you for not telling anyone. I really appreciate that," Haruhi said.

"You're welcome," Kyoya answered.

Haruhi and Kyoya walked back to everyone and began their host duties. Haruhi began seeing clients and Kyoya was busy working on his computer. The rest of the host club was running normally.

That afternoon, Haruhi asked Kyoya, "Are you doing anything on Wednesday night? I was thinking that we could go see a movie."

"That sounds good. What movie?" Kyoya replied.

"I don't know. Any movie would be ok," Haruhi said.

"Ok then, I'll pick you up on Wednesday at… six o'clock and we'll go see a movie," Kyoya suggested.

"That sounds good," Haruhi answered.

Wednesday afternoon came and Haruhi began to get ready. Like the two times before, she took a long shower to relax herself and wash her hair. After the relaxing shower, Haruhi went to her room wrapped in her towel to pick out an outfit. She picked a nice pair of olive green cargo Capri pants. For a shirt, she picked out a cute jade green tank top with abstract flowers on the front. To add to her ensemble she picked out a cute pair of emerald green slippers with little sequins on the tip of the toe. For the finishing touch, Haruhi added a sea green piece of ribbon to her hair.

This time, Haruhi was ready when the door bell rang. She was waiting by the door with her jacket in hand. Kyoya was at the front door and took Haruhi by the hand to the car. After they each climbed in, Kyoya and Haruhi had gained some confidence. They were beginning to become comfortable around each other.

They arrived at the movie theater and bought their tickets. After a debate about whether to get popcorn with butter or without butter, the two found their seats in the back. Haruhi could feel the butterflies in her stomach starting to settle down. Towards the middle of the movie, Haruhi felt the stuttering motions of Kyoya's hand slowly moving on top of her own hand. She hesitated for a moment, but then welcomed the warmth of his touch. Not long after that, they began to kiss. Not the whole thing with tongue and the sucking off of each other's face. Just a few pecks that eventually turned into a passionate and meaningful kiss that they both enjoyed. Coming up for air, Haruhi blushed as she faced Kyoya. He was smiling himself. Suddenly, a veil of sorrow came over Haruhi. She was thinking of Hikaru. How could she have gone and "cheated" on him; she felt awful. Kyoya picked up on her sudden change in mood and asked, "What's the matter Haruhi?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of Hikaru. What if he found out about us? How would he feel? If I was in his position, I would be crushed," Haruhi replied.

"Don't worry about that know. Hikaru would probably be happy just to see you happy," Kyoya said, trying to calm Haruhi down.

"I guess so," Haruhi said agreeing with Kyoya.

For the remainder of the night, Haruhi was still plagued by her questions, but hid them from Kyoya. The movie ended and the two of them walked to the car that waited for them. Kyoya, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for his date and closed it after she was in. Then, he walked to the other door and got in the car himself. On the ride to Haruhi's house, Kyoya watched Haruhi as she just sat there thinking. As the car pulled up to the curb in front of Haruhi's house, Kyoya got out and opened the car door for his date. Haruhi stepped out and turned to face Kyoya.

"I had a really good time Kyoya. We should do this again sometime," Haruhi said blushing and teetering on her heels with her hands behind her as her heart jumped into her throat.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kyoya said.

Haruhi leaned into Kyoya trying to hint that he should kiss her. Kyoya figured it out and gently kissed Haruhi. In mid-kiss, Haruhi's foot popped. All around them crickets were chirping and mice scurried to their holes. It wasn't the most romantic place to be kissed, but Haruhi was happy that it was happening. After about thirty seconds in heaven, the magic ended and Haruhi skipped up to her front door where she turned and waved to Kyoya. "See you tomorrow Kyoya."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Haruhi," Kyoya yelled waving to Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around and walked in the door to find her dad sitting on a big blue chair watching the news. "So, how was the movies?" her dad asked.

"Yeah it was a really good movie," Haruhi said, partially not listening because she was still dazed by the wonderful kiss. After Haruhi almost walked into a wall, she slowly walked to her room where she lay on her bed daydreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

"**I Love You Haruhi"** PART 7

"Haruhi? Do you think that the reason you like Kyoya is because you want Tamaki to be jealous?" Haruhi heard her conscious say.

Suddenly, Haruhi woke up in her bed with all of her sheets kicked to the end of the bed. She had been dreaming of all the people in the host club. She loved all of them. Maybe not in a "love" way, but they had all became her close friends and she enjoyed their company. Now all she had to do was decide who if any of them would become more then friends and if risking their friendship was worth it.

She sat in her bed for an hour thinking about the difficult task ahead of her. If she was going to risk losing one of their friendships, she had to be absolutely positive about what she was going to attempt.

She got dressed at seven and went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad wasn't up yet since it was Saturday. She made herself a bowl of cereal before leaving a note for her father and walking out the door. She walked to a park near her house and started swinging slowly on one of the play sets. After a few minutes, she was surprised by Tamaki who was out looking at how commoners spend their Saturday mornings.

"Haruhi?" he said gently. "What are you doing here?"

She jumped slightly because she hadn't been paying attention to the things around her. "Oh…Tamaki senpai. I was just sitting here thinking. What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's not important. You look troubled, are you ok?" he asked, so much calmer than he usually is.

"I'm fine I just…I'm not ok, I need to tell someone. Tamaki, I'm confused, everyone at the host club has become so close to me. I don't know what I want to become from there," she said, on the brink of tears.

Tamaki was surprised to see Haruhi crying. His shock turned to caring as he gave her a gentle hug. "Didn't I tell you that I would always be there for you, I said that I would never let you be alone?" he said referring back to the time they had been at the beach and he had first found out that she was afraid of thunder.

Haruhi looked up at him, shocked that he still remembered. Her mouth turned into a weak smile and she kissed him. It wasn't a passionate heat of the moment kiss; it was a gentle friendly kiss that said, "Thank you for always being there."

Tamaki was stunned but then he returned the kiss. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was comfortable silence that they both understood.

"Tamaki, I can't love you. I already have strong feelings for Hikaru. Please forgive me," she said ashamed at what she had just done.

Tamaki was crushed but then said quietly so that Haruhi could barely hear, "It doesn't matter to me, I will always be there for you even when you don't love me."

Haruhi turned, her eyes still red from crying, "Thank you Tamaki," she whispered.

She left and headed for Hikaru's mansion. At the door, she rang the bell. A maid answered and she asked to see Hikaru. The maid showed her to the study where Hikaru was reading book. He turned toward the door and was taken back that Haruhi was there. When the maid left and shut the door, Haruhi ran up to Hikaru and kissed him, embracing his whole body. Hikaru's eyes widened and then relaxed as he embraced her and kissed her back.


End file.
